


The Tunnel of Love

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, miraculous secret santa, mlss2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: Once again, Adrien's lame father won't let his son go out and enjoy himself on a field trip with his classmates. Marinette, Alya and Nino are, understandably, ticked, but they're not aware of the rebellious plan Adrien has.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for @marikittynoir over on tumblr <333

"Dude, are you serious? You can't come?!"

Through his end of the phone, Adrien sighed. " _You know how my father is, man_."

"I _hate_ how your dad is."

" _That's a little rude_."

"Well it's true!" Nino rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses as he groaned. "And it's almost Christmas! Your old man seriously has no heart."

Adrien was silent for a long moment, and Nino figured he was looking out the giant window in his bedroom, as he always did whenever he didn't want to stay behind but had no choice. The DJ glanced at his girlfriend beside him, who gave him a worried look. "Look, dude, we'll be sure to get you awesome souvenirs and when we get back, we're throwing a wicked party at your place again, alright?"

Adrien suddenly laughed, a true, sincere laugh that was from the heart and one that made both Nino and Alya smile.

" _You're the best, Nino_."

Nino winked and did finger guns even though he knew Adrien couldn't see him. Alya laughed at his goofiness as he said, "Thanks, man, I try my best!"

" _I'll see you guys when you get back, then_?"

"For sure!" Nino ended the call before turning to his girlfriend, who sighed.

"Marinette's gonna be so disappointed..." she mumbled.

"But not surprised."

"We'll make it up to both of them, though!" Alya pumped her fists dramatically in the air and Nino suddenly busted out laughing before doing the pose along with her, exclaiming his own agreement.

* * *

* * *

Adrien sighed deeply when his best friend hung up. Plagg suddenly zipped up to his face and said, "You know, Nino's right. Your dad needs to learn some things." The kwami held his tiny paw up and protested loudly when Adrien opened his mouth. "UHBUP! It's true and you know it! Aaaaand what's with that rebellious face you've got there?"

Adrien was suddenly smirking at his kwami, looking determined. "You know, _Adrien_ may not be able to go on this field trip to the amusement park, but I think I know someone who can go."

"Ooooo, I like where this is going!" Plagg twirled around his owner a few times and waited for the magic words.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

* * *

The bus finally parked and Kim nearly broke the door open to get out. The rest of the class, save for Max who quickly ran after him, couldn't help but laugh at how quickly he dashed off once the door was actually open. Ms. Bustier didn't even have time to scold him.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Alya grabbed the hands of her best friend and boyfriend respectively as she dragged them both out of the bus.

Just as they both had suspected, Marinette was disappointed (as well as irritated) yet not shocked to hear the news about Adrien. She and Nino were able to talk a moment about how terrible his father was before getting interrupted by their teacher about an announcement for the field trip.

Despite them missing a peer of their group, the classmates were still able to have fun with the many attractions. Juleka was able to win Rose an adorable giant teddy bear, Alix got the best score in nearly every mini game, Max's screams could be heard throughout basically the entire park, and Kim was nearly thrown out for breaking the rules for nearly every game.

After a good chunk of the day had passed, Nino poked Alya in the side and pointed towards a nearby attraction. "Ooooh, the tunnel of _loveeee_.." He wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend and she snorted at him as she pulled his face away from her.

"Okay, you dork, _fine_." She glanced at Marinette, who's eyes had widened as she looked at the couple before her. Alya frowned.

"You can join us if you want, Marinette!" Alya nearly jabbed Nino in the side for saying that. As much as she loved having Marinette with them, she knew how horribly awkward that would be for all of them.

"Oh no, no, I don't want to be a bother to you guys!" Marinette replied, raising her arms and shaking them along with her head. "You go ahead, I'll find something else to do while you guys do that."

"You sure?" Alya shot her boyfriend as discreet of a death glare as she could. He didn't notice.

"Positive. Now GO!" Marinette suddenly shoved them both in the direction of the popular attraction, secretly delighted in the way their faces flushed.

She smiled and waved at them as they walked away and once they were out of sight, her smile slowly fell. The designer found a bench to sit on and she sighed.

"What's with the big sigh?"

Marinette recognized that cheeky voice. She turned around and was face-to-face with none other than Chat Noir, who was perched on the fountain behind her. He leaped off and landed in front of her, obviously in a way that he was trying to impress her (to which she inwardly rolled her eyes about). "You're supposed to be having fun! You're at an _amusement_ park."

Marinette laughed softly and shook her head. "It's just..I guess I'd like to have a partner with some of the attractions. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Alya and Nino! It's just...it can be awkward being the third wheel sometimes.."

Chat laughed at her. "Oh, that's _completely_ understandable, don't worry." He tapped his chin in thought for a moment as he gazed at her.

Puzzled and slightly awkward, she looked around before facing him again. "What?"

"Tell you what!" Chat placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. "I'll be your partner for the day if you'd like!"

Marinette felt her entire face turn red as she gawked at him. "WHAT?!"

He reeled back as he put his hands in the air defensively, shouting, "I'M SORRY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO-"

Marinette doubled over and laughed at him, much to his confusion. "NO, Chat, it's okay!" She giggled for a moment as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Very well. I accept your offer."

His beautiful green eyes blinked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Sweet!" Chat, though cautious about her personal space, carefully slid an arm around her shoulders. He relaxed when she didn't protest. "Guess we gotta fully enjoy the park together now!"

"Yeah," she agreed, snickering again.

* * *

* * *

"You know, Nino, you're already dorky as heck, but this is probably the cheesiest thing we have _ever_ done together."

"And you're gonna love it," Nino replied as he buckled himself into his seat.

Alya adoringly rolled her eyes as the cart began it's leisurely drive into the dark tunnel and she could practically _feel_ the giddiness emitting from her boyfriend.

"What if I refuse to kiss you?" she teased, casually slipping out of his arm that had wrapped around her shoulders.

She could tell he was wearing a mock pout even with the great darkness that engulfed them. "I think that'll be as much of a disappointment to you as it will me, babe."

The blogger wasn't able to make the cheeky response that she wanted to, because the moment she wanted to open her mouth, Nino had already grabbed her chin and pressed her lips against his.

That being said, Alya absolutely _loved_ kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

* * *

Oh, how Marinette wished she was recording at the moment. The moment Alya and Nino left the famed tunnel of love, they stopped in their tracks. Now, Alya's jaw was nearly to the floor and Marinette had never seen Nino's eyes so wide.

"Girl," her best friend said. "You got. CHAT NOIR. To be your partner for the day."

Marinette and Chat looked at each other before in unison replying, "Yup!"

Now it was Alya and Nino's turns to look at each other, but after a moment of staring in pure shock, they both beamed.

"Dude. That's _wicked_."

* * *

* * *

As the sky began to turn wondrous shades of dark blue and pink, Marinette turned to Chat Noir before she followed her classmates onto the bus.

The day truly had been fabulous with him, which was definitely not something she was expecting. Of course she loved Chat Noir, but being with him in a situation that wasn't for business made her realize how fun he could really be.

And, of course, they _had_ gone on the tunnel of love because they didn't want to be the oddballs out. Chat had no idea if Marinette was comfortable with anything, so he had put his arms around her and didn't attempt to take it any further than that.

Marinette thought the gesture was so sweet that she couldn't help but give him a quick kiss.

"You getting on the bus or not, 'Nette?" Chat's comment snapped her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. "Oh! Yes." She giggled a second before grabbing Chat's hands. "Thanks so much for everything today, Chat. You really helped me feel better."

Chat scratched the back of his head and laughed as Marinette chuckled at his red face. "Well, of course! Really, I'm glad I could make it better for you."

Marinette stole a quick kiss from him before saying goodbye, and she had to stop herself from laughing at how he was still frozen in place even as she got on the bus.

She ignored her best friend's outrageous yelling about the kiss as she sat at the window and began to wave at Paris' superhero. He snapped out of his shock and happily waved back, a soft smile on his face.

So, Marinette realized, she may not ever see Chat the same again after that day. And, surprisingly, she was okay with it.


End file.
